Making justice
by I T Cartagena
Summary: A modern girl traveled to Thedas. Changed she find herself in the middle of a war, in an unknown world with a power she don't understand but she control as a natural. Solas as a mage member of the inquisition guide her in the discover of her new powers and she guide him to her seductive world. Forced to be together they will have the most passionate moments. **Contains sex scenes**
1. Chapter 1

A light so bright, the brightest of all.

This white light changed, I changed, without body my spirit floated. This was dead then. But my spirit was pulled, burned. Green lights.

I was scared.

It was painful.

Then nothing.

I was awakened for not familiar voices. They sounded like they were arguing. I opened my eyes, with a strong headache, I payed attention to my surroundings. I was in a tent. Next to me a man payed attention to my moves, I get scared. He had pointed ears.

I sat down quickly and stepped back.

I'm not gonna hurt you - he said, with a smooth and calm voice.

He was bald with long facial features. His eyes looked clear but I could not distinguish their color. A bright green light, it floated in the tent. The light felts familiar.

With my headache gone, I felt, felt! The man in front of me, a strong power, seductive.

How was that possible?

I was having a panic attack. Everything felts wrong. Out of place, all my senses were hypersensitive.

\- Where am I? - I was shaking, a odd power run trough my veins and I could feel it - what I'm feeling?

He looked worried - you need to calm down, I'm here to help you, your magic, you must controlled.

\- Magic? What you mean? - my arms get on fire and I panicked.

The last thing I could heard was his words ordering me to sleep.

I was in the mountain now, in the place where I found the most peaceful moment in my life. I felt someone behind me, someone powerful, the same energy I felt moments ago for some reason, so seductive.

Hi - I said turning around to see the elf, was he really an elf?

He looked surprised for a moment, and maybe dangerous, to transform his face again, serene.

\- How do you feel? - he asked, his posture straight and with some air of arrogance. He was tall.

\- I feel fantastic - I said with a smile, I was in peace, he looked around us, in the jungle and in front of us the impressive Roraima Mountain - what is this place? From where it is? -

I smiled - is my favorite place on earth, my mom use to say is my sacred place, I dream with this place when I need peace, is in Venezuela, my country - I said proud.

He contemplated the place, the long walls of the mountain and the colors - it is impressive, I never saw something like this before in my travels in the Fade, is also impressive the quality of the projection that you're doing, you must be a very strong mage, despite the events that occurred in the tent. Was you part of the circle of mages?

That was a lot of information to process.

\- Mages? Fade? I don't know what are you talking about, are you doing a cosplay of an elf?

Surprised he approached me, studying me - do you know you are a mage? - I denied, but I could feel the power and feel him - when me I my companions see you, you fall from a rift and completely undressed, you was in danger?

I tried to remember.

-The last thing I remember was dying, I don't know how, was an accident? An attack? I was in France, I felt dying, my spirit getting out of my body and I was in peace, then a green light take me, change me, burn me - I started to desperate again, I touched my face trying to calm, my own touch felt strange, almost like a dream.

Then I touched his face and it felt like I was touching something more than flesh - who are you? What are you? Are you my guard?

\- My name is Solas, I'm a mage.

His eyes was a mix of grey and blue, I touched his ears, that made me calm, he had a odd expression in his face.

\- Why I can feel you? Without touch you? it feels overwhelming - I confess, my hands going down, touching his chest. He smirk to me - what you feel is my magic, what it is in some way to speak, my essence, you're gonna be able to feel other mages essence.

We talked more and he explained me that we was in Thedas, about a great danger happening in the world, about the inquisition and his role on it. He asked me to be careful of what to said. I was confused but I understand we was in a dream or in the Fade as he explained.

Then he was gone, he promised me we will see us again, in the real world, that we was nearly to Heaven, a town apparently.

He left and I stayed in my beautiful dream.

When I woke up I was in a wooden house. Was small and the fireplace was on, I had a dress, a strange dress. I felt like I sleep too much, the door opened.

His face now familiar give me confidence - hi - I said I little shy, his presence still was overwhelming. He half smile to me - how do you feel?

\- Better but... was more easy in my dreams I guess, I mean the Fade - he nodded to me. I saw a small mirror and I approached to take it of the table. He just study me. I saw my face, was kind of the same just maybe with the features more tinny, my hair still black and long, and then my ears, long ears. I looked at him surprise - am I an elf? Why you didn't told me? - He didn't answer me, so I continued contemplating them, I touched until the tip, was so sensitive it made me tremble.

And he was there observing all my reactions.

\- Sorry I didn't knew it was this sensitive - he looked me confused - I touched you.

His face was hard to read, then he kind of smirk to me and approached, too close, he raised his hand - kind I? - he asked and waited for my answer with a hard look. I nodded.

First he touched my lobe, and his finger gently stroked the back of my ear, then I knew this was a bad idea, but the contact made me forgot because that was a erogenous part of my body, I bit my lips and looked down, trying to hide what I was feeling, his fingers go up to the tip, an odd sound cane of my throat, that was too erotic, like a foreplay.

His essence, smell and touch was too much. Not like I would care not be with him right now, even when I would like know him better first. I raised my face to see his look, what I saw made me tremble more, he was in control, just studying me, but his eyes was plenty of fire. I liked because I was a masochistic.

Somebody knocked the door.

I didn't know if scream to fuck off or just thanks to the heaven.

Still I couldn't help to let out a sigh of relief when he goes to open the door. That was intense.

There was a man, brown dark hair with thick beard, handsome, around his 30.

\- Trevelyan, she is awake enter please.

He did and look at me - I'm glad to see you're fine, you are... I mean she is very beautiful - I blushed, I was terrible taking compliments even when I received pretty often - thank you... Trevelyan is?

He nodded - yes, I'm sorry I'm Maxwell Trevelyan, you can call me Max, I'm afraid I don't know the name of just splendid creature - I smiled uncomfortable, yes I liked receive attention of men but not too much, when they speak with so much confidence normally they was assholes who likes take everything they want, as if I was an object.

\- I'm Teren - I crossed my arms giving him the impression I was not open to him.

Apparently the elf notice that - you're scaring her - he almost sound amused, I was not scared but I prefer Maxwell get that impression - I'm sorry, you don't need to be afraid of me. I would like you come with me, we have some questions for you.

I was alert again, I didn't like it. For some stupid reason I looked for Solas eyes, because I trust in him, he was calm, with his hand behind is back, he nodded in I sign everything was gonna be alright? I doubted. The man saw our silent interaction - if you feel more comfortable Solas can come with us.

I snorted indignant - where are you taking me?

-We are in Heaven, the inquisition is settled here for fight the rupture in the sky, you appeared from one of those rift, Solas told us you didn't know how you came trough that, but we need be sure why that happened.

I tried to put myself in their position. Tried to be reasonable. So I accepted, even when was obviously I didn't have choice.

Heaven was a small town, all this place looked medieval. We avoid the center of the town and we goes to a big building of stone, a very obvious religious building, with big doors.

There I met the reckless Cassandra, a seeker. The sweet and determined Leliana the spy master, the charming Josephine the ambassador and the impasible Cullen, commander of the inquisition.

All the group stands in front of me, watching me. The questions starts and I try to keep the most honest I can, hoping that will save me, a part of me think is a witch hunt.

\- So from where you come are no magic and just human? - Cassandra asked. I nodded - when you passed through this light did you saw a woman? - I remember the story Solas told me about the explosion in the temple, about how they said he was touched for their goddess. I thought that could help me - I can't be sure, I remember a bright light, warm and that made me feel safe but also burn me, maybe was a woman I can't be sure - my answer seemed to satisfy them.

\- Like Andraste - Leliana wispered.

They spoke more between they.

\- Still we have a problem, she is a new mage, is a threat have a mage without training, for all of us and herself - Cullen say calmly, he was cute but that was not very nice.

\- Why am I a threat? - I asked.

\- Mages can be very powerful and vulnerable to demon possessions - Leliana said with a soft voice.

I shake my head - how? That's terrible, what can I do for stoped that from happening me?

\- My suggestion is assign her a teacher, in this moment the most powerful in this camp is Solas, could you ask him to enter to hear his opinion Trevelyan? - Leliana asked to Maxwell, he nodded. And I wait there trying to not made eye contact with no one, too scare of they judgement. Would he accept? He seems nice with me, but still would be too much for him. What will happen if he declined? When I was nearly to ask the door was opened again.

Both of them enter, Solas search my face before see the group in front of us. Maxwell stayed by his side, between him and I. The elf was calm, with both hands behind his back, that gave it a moderate air.

Cassandra explained the situation, now was my turn of study his expressions, he didn't like it in the beginning, his lips tightened but then he had a thoughtful air. Without more hesitation he accepted, I was so relieved.

Surely is not good for all of us have a mage without training, I will watch and take care of her if I must, this will not supposed a problem to the Chantry? A apostate mage teaching to another?

Leliana answer to him - this happen in the elf clans all the time, for the moment is the best and safe solution, if you don't mind share your space with her because I think she need to be supervised in her sleep.

I didn't understood the last part, but again Solas agreed.

Just like that everything was settled.

When the reunion banished Solas call me apart - come with me da'len.

\- What is da'len? - I asked when I follow him outside of the Chantry - it means little child or little one in elvish - I didn't like it - I'm not a child.

\- I said or little one, you don't look like a child lethallan - I saw him confused again - lethallan is a familiar female term.

\- Oh I see, as I'm elven now I must learn elvish right?

He stopped in our way out of the town, he looked sad - sadly is not, elven has forgotten his history and their language, they just know a couple of words.

\- And you know how to say old man? - I smiled to him trying to cheer him.

It is Hahren.

Thank you for show me Hahren.

He kid of smiled. He guided me to the forest outside of the town and the tents of the army. Alone in the cold.

He had his staff, this was like a video game and I was starting to like that.

This is gonna be your first training, are you ready? - he asked and when I nodded he gave me his staff.

Was kind of heavy but not too much, a little more tall than I - the staff is the weapon of the mages, through they we canalized our magic, also is a good weapon when your target approaches to much to you and the fight can become physical.

That made me anxious, the idea of fight.

\- As mage you must be capable of feel your magic and canalized to your hands to your staff.

The staff sparked, he see it curious - I will cover, try it more, don't hold your self.

I did, I just pushed all this wave inside of me through the staff. A Ray came out of the staff upon us and started a thunderstorm.

I saw a magic barrier around us - this is really impressive, your first spell, this easy, do you feel tired? - I was not at all - I feel awesome for be honest.

Incredible, do you think you can control where the thunders can strike?

I tried and succeeded.

Magic is supposed to be this easy Hahren?

No, is not.

The storm calm around us.

He show me another type of attacks and the winter school, I was good in all, also with the fire, I was a natural.

\- Magic are also linked with the emotions, that's why so many are afraid of the mages.

\- Well that could be a problem for me then.

He stands in from of me - why you said that? - I shrugged - some will blame it to my Latino side, because the Latinos and specially women are very passionate, but I know myself, I manage my emotions through anger.

He noticed I was cold - maybe we should go to the house to speak of this in front of the fire.

Oh that would be awesome.

We just not go to our home, we get food in the way, soup and bread that made me be in a better state.

Sitting in front of the fireplace he started with his questions - I would like to hear more about what you was saying, what is a Latino and why you use the anger as your primary emotion?

This was gonna be a long conversation - well Latino is a more complex definition that the one I'm gonna give to you, but is a term to refer a hole ethnicity in my world, we normally are the mix of different races and we are for a specific place of the world called Latinamerica and is a cliche say the Latinos are passionate people and not just in the sex, in all our character I guess, warm and awesome people - I added with a big smile.

You look very proud, so you think this cliche is correct?

Sadly in my case is true in some aspects, I'm aware of my heritage and some aspect I don't like I'm trying to change it, also because I can be very introverted.

And what about the anger issue, you look like someone in control of their emotions

As I said, I'm aware of my weakness and I'm working on that, but sometimes I can be very explosive and that made me wonder if with this new power that can be more literal than figurative.

He seemed analyzed my words - I think you must be more aware than ever of your emotions, sadly in this world a minimum mistake can make everyone see you as an abomination, and I would hate see a mage with so much talent as you been compromised - what lovely accent he have, I was too distracted as the sound of his voice.

\- I will follow your advice master.

\- Is not necessary you call me master even when it is the case, I think I am more like your guide because you have a natural ability for magic.

\- Then I will just call you master, in privet.

He smirked to me, I couldn't read his face, that was kind of a proposition there, a very bold proposition, well I was just kind of playing with him, normally I was hardly this bold in my world.

\- If you must - an indirect response.

We talked a little more about my world and what means for me races. After that he started a class of demonology because apparently that was a big deal in this world.

That night when my new bed was settled in his house and I was able to rest, I fall asleep quick.

In my dreams he visit me again, he talk to me more about barriers and about demons and spirits. He let me feel in control in my dreams and he also called me a dreamer for be able to affect the Fade around me a transform it in what I wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up first than him. I prepared myself in silent and I go out, my objective find a bath. Outside I find the town was very energetic, everybody was working or occupied in something. Nearly to the gates I saw a dwarf, he observed me curious, he seems friendly so I approached.

\- Well, well, well, look who we have here, you must be sleepyhead - he was charming - me? Sleepyhead? Why?

\- Going out of a rift? Naked? Without injuries? And you was just sleeping? I mean I know people who have deep sleep but you're by far the best, Maxwell took you in his arm in all your glory to our camp and later in his horse and you just slept - I was embarrassed - even in the horse I was naked? - he just laugh more harder, he almost cried, that made me laugh too.

\- Of course not, we're civilized people. But that would made remarkable presentation to see your naked ass carried to the door of Heaven - he chuckled, I follow him.

\- Can we change of subject? Because this naked ass have a name you know?

\- Yes of course sleepyhead, my name is Varric Tethras.

\- I'm Teren is nice know someone here with a good sense of humor.

\- I don't blame you girl, expend the day with Chuckles most be deadly boring, don't get me wrong the guy have always something to say but still...

\- Chuckles? Ah... you mean Solas? I like him.

He saw me surprised - maybe is a elven thing - I rolled my eyes. He is interesting, smart and educated, that was pretty impressive even in my world, at least for me.

\- Well beyond of making fun of everyone what is your role in this... inquisition? - he just move more closer to the campfire - I'm the storyteller and a rogue - I payed attention to where his gaze fell, there was a crossbow, impressive, it looked almost his size, how could he handle it? When I asked him he just smirked and told me - some men are used to handling equipment larger than usual - oh boy, that made me wonder, but just in an academic way.

-You look preoccupied, don't worry you're not my type, you have too many centimeters for my taste - I raised my eyebrows in answer - I know, I know, you can't stop being disappointed, it's my chest hair right?

\- I'm making a conscious effort not to touch it.

\- It's nice to have someone with a sense of humor around. Tell me what can I do for you? You looked a little lost.

And I was, he showed me the town, he had a story for every place and every house, I spend the morning crying of laughter at his side.

At the end he leave me and I take a quick bath in the house of a groups of elf, and I took two soup bowls. For some reason I was not so hungry here, that was completely opposite of me in my world.

When I arrive to the house Solas was changing, his bare torso caught my attention, he finished dressing and I acted as if nothing had happened - how do you slept? - I asked giving to him his bowl of soup. He take a moment for answer me - very well thanks for asking and you? - I answered him positively, I saw his way to eat, his manners.

I wanted to ask him more but then I notice even when we talked a lot of my world he never did questions related to my life. Maybe was a sensitive subject or maybe he didn't trust enough in me and that was fair. That would mean I need to be patient around him.

My routine in Heaven was pretty basic, I wake up, I clean myself, breakfast with Solas, theoric training, lunch, practical training and then I have some free time, in those moment I would meet Varric or Maxwell, sometimes Cassandra or Josephine, every day I would meet a new elf, they were a bit resentful to talk to me at first, but soon, perhaps because of my cheerful personality, they opened themselves to the possibility of meeting an elf with total ignorance of their culture. And was amazing to listen their stories, after all I use to be a professor of history in my world so I knew how appreciate their history.

That was my sixth night in this new world when I entered excited to the house. Solas was in front of the fireplace reading, I wanted to talk and discuss what I had learned with the elves, he saw the excitement in my eyes - what happened?

\- I'm glad you ask me! Well you know how I has been talking with the elves in this days right? - he pressed his lips, I knew he didn't like they for some reason - don't get me that look! Well the thing is I learned a little more of the elven mythology! Is so interesting! Why you didn't talk to me about that?

\- Is very little what the elven know this days about their own mythology as you said, I already know their point of view however misguided may be - that was harsh.

\- Hey I'm not your enemy! I'm just curious about your history, I used to be history professor and I am very aware that the history is written and distorted by the winners, more when are nothing written, yes is sad they don't know more about their roots but they even have option? Tell me, are any books from those days that has survived?

He weighed his answer - you are right, are almost nothing written of the elven history, I guess they are doing their best for preserver the little they have, in the Fade things are different I can have access to more information, I had try to teach them how wrong they are, everything in vain.

-Solas I'm sorry to say this but uneducated people hardly accept the realities even if they have it in front, that is the whole point of religion and politic.

He smile and I felt stupid for feeling butterflies in my stomach - you are a wonderful surprise Teren - I loved how well articulated he is, I have a fetish with voices and accents - mmm... tell me more - I smiled, maybe I was been very flirtatious? - your capacity for made this kind of analysis, I had a hard time trying to find someone to discuss in this level, at least being awake.

He looked so lonely, I was lonely too even in my world, I wanted fill that space.

\- When I talk with you I can loose the track of time, and also forget important matters - that was deep, he didn't realize of what he just told me? - I'm afraid we must leave tomorrow in the first hour, the party need my presence for a mission in Redcliffe, you should go with us, I think you're very capable to manage yourself but still you have just six days born as a mage.

That was a fair point - I'm sorry you are stuck with me, master - he denied - don't be da'len.

I wonder if he was like this with everybody or just with me, going with him would be an excellent opportunity to see him around others, in that way I could make a proper decision. I bite my lip and he followed the movement, this was painful.

He let out a sigh - I will prepare my supplies and yours for the trip - he had changed his expression of hunger, now he was serene as always. I also wonder if was a good idea flirt with him.

The next day we go out at the first light of the day, I didn't have too much experience riding but I manage to accomplish it. The landscape was beautiful and I found myself amazed for the animals and flowers of this new world. Maxwell showed me the elfroof a very handy plant used to heal. Max was a very attentive man, almost delicate, a gentleman, but he also was a warrior and sometimes he could be very rough. Traveling with Casssandra, Maxwell, Varric and Solas, let me see another side of they.

Normally everybody was very quiet, usually Varric will break the ice with some observation, he have a skill for talk, Cassandra was always at the defensive with him but still she take her time to talk with him. Maxwell prefers let him speak with the excuse of being a very boring person "for being a boring person you have a very exciting life" Varric told him once. And with Solas, he likes to ask questions to him and everybody else, he likes to make others question their beliefs, his method is socratic, dominating the conversation and asking questions.

I just have a crush. Fuck.

And he didn't talk with everybody else as me, actually if I payed attention he looked bored around the others, at least most of the time.

Or was just my imagination?

At the second day we found my first rift. The green and powerful light seemed familiar to me, soon the demons appeared - stay behind me, don't go to far da'len - Solas told me stretching his arm around me in a protective way. I stay behind him with my staff in hand. The demons was impressive and scary.

Seeing Maxwell and Cassandra fighting together was amazing, both warriors trained to be unstoppable. I identified a terror demon fighting against Cassandra, then the floor around they lit up green and also the ground around Solas and I, he noticed and tried to warn me. But the demon who was a second before with Cassandra jumped between us.

I felt pain in my shoulder but the adrenaline of have such a horrific demon in front of me make me act. Without my staff I summoned ice stakes from the ground impaling the creature, killing it instantly and causing it to fade and return to the rift. The battle continued around us and Solas helped me to stand up. He saw my shoulder but then we have another demon in front of us, a sloth.

In between Varric, Maxwell and Cassandra attacked a pride demon, a huge thing. With Solas busy I focused in help the guys with the pride demon, the thing even laugh of us, I send thunders to his head and Cassandra finished the work. Maxwell extended his bright hand to the rift and closed it.

I was very glad to be alive.

Solas approached to me in a hurry - let me see your shoulder da'len - he said softly, I forgot about my injury, my shoulder was covered in blood and the tunic ruined. Softly he opened my dress around the wound, he frowned, when he touched the wound directly I did not feel pain, the blood was dry and my skin was healed, his hands had a green glow around my shoulder, whispering he warned me - let's made they believe I healed you.

I nodded, how I could heal so quick by my own?

Everybody worried about me, I calmed them repeating what Solas had told me and since everyone was safe, we continued on our way, until near nightfall we set up the camp.

This night again I slept in the same tent with him, when I tried to talk with him about what happened before he just told me in a cryptic way "not here".

\- Let see the wound again - he told me in the intimacy of the tent, I opened a couple of buttons of my tunic until I could easily show my shoulder. He looked honestly surprised, I had so many questions, his fingers traveled in my skin giving me chills, his eyes looked me straight to mine and for a second I thought he was gonna kiss me.

-We should rest, we can talk later - he said and I almost complained. Breathing deeply I accepted.

In my dreams he appeared in front of me, again his eyes run through my body - why I healed without help?

He analyzed a little before answering me - I thought as you're a natural with your magic skill you will know how heal yourself, but I didn't find traces of your magic in your wound, maybe you are more than a simple elf.

\- Have such power is dangerous, they could made me a target, why you react differently of others? Why you protect me Solas? Is because I look like an elf?

His look was intense - I'm afraid I still don't have the answer to any of those questions, because... - He looked away I was very confused - I just care about you da'len - his hand touched my cheek - is not that enough?

My senses was overwhelming of him, I touched his chest, he was tall, almost a head more bigger than me. I put my hand behind his neck, desperate to kiss him, our lips made contact and I kiss him, no reaction of his part and I felt embarrassed.

\- I'm so sorry - I said taking a step back and turning away, he take my wrist and turn me back to him, his other hand took my chin firmly and he kiss me, soft in the beginning, his tongue opened space in my mouth, our tongues find each other in a slow dance. Everything felt strange like a dream but more real. His desire was there and also his taste, his hand lowered to my ass and he held me firmly, against to him to make me feel his hardness. I moaned and my kiss was more needy, my hands traveling down his neck and head. My hips moving against him.

He grabbed me hard from my neck, forcing me to stop and looking him to his eyes, so much fire in those eyes, his kisses traveled to my neck, now was hard for me stand still, I don't know how but I was now sit and he was kissing and licking my neck, I moaned when he traveled to my ears, with him between my legs I moved desperate with need, I needed cum or have him inside of me - you're so sensitive to my touch - he turns away from me shaking his head.

Wait what?

\- What's wrong? - I asked confused feeling myself empty.

\- We shouldn't, not in this away.

I woke up suddenly with ragged breathing and also disappointed. I turned my back to him, what an asshole! I focused in ignored him for the rest of the night.

For the next days she avoid him and he was grateful for that distance, is not like he wanted play with the girl in that way or in any way, but she just irradiated to him so much passion and she look at him with so much hungry, like she needed what he have for her. In the end he was just a male, how he could possibly denied to such beautiful elf?

In the beginning was easy, she was beautiful but between he get more old that was less and less important, but she was smart, charming and with a malicious mind. He needed to put distance between each other, she could be a great distraction to his plan. And Solas was very aware of the female enchantment that could make him forget his main objective.

Redcliffe was nothing he expected, the first enchanter didn't remember they, and around the city was a odd magic. And there was this magister Alexius, he hated the way how he saw her, greedy human who wanted to get his hands on something so valuable. He would never allow it.

Solas was distracted, too distracted. Even for pay attention to what was happening in front of him, with the magister and his strange magic. When he noticed his moves was already too late and Maxwell, the tevinter mage and Teren disappeared. Just for a second and then they was back again and he could feel relieved to see her alive. But she was furious, the temperature in the room started to rise and it was because of her, Solas could feel it, her impressive magic, she was so powerful- Teren! - he called her and she reacted to his voice, she ran to his arms, seeking safety in him, in that moment she looked so small and so vulnerable.

A week has passed and she was all reserved, sometimes with a sad look in her eyes, still the same, still cheerful but distant with him, he didn't know how to behave with her. Even when she expended more time with the tevinter mage.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks have passed since I saw Solas die, even when I understood that was part of an alternative reality, what I saw in his eyes, his sweet words still hunted me.

And in this reality the elf was happy with the distance between us.

Ridiculous.

At least I could speak and hang out with Dorian, he was funny and glamorous, and between Maxwell and him was this sexual tension was funny to see.

\- I still don't understand what you see in the apostate hobo... ouch! You are more strong that you look! - he complained after I punch him in the arm.

\- Don't call him that, maybe he don't have the best style but that is not what counts.

He gasped obviously affected - what kind of blasphemy are you saying? Just look at me! You can be a mage and have a impeccable sense of style - I rolled my eyes.

\- Sweetheart that's part of your charming, but is not what I like.

He saw me as I had a third eye in my forehead - I don't understand, but let's see, what makes your panties fall? What he has that I don't have?

We observed our subject of study behind the window of Dorian's house, who conveniently was in front of our house, because all the mages must live near no? He looked as he was meditating.

\- Well normally I will like big guys, not skinnies or elf - he gave me a look like... girl look at me - but personality is so important, like he is so mysterious and confident, even a little arrogant and it's a challenge talk with him, like you must really pay attention of what say, and he can teach you about everything, intelligence is sexy, but also he have this look like he is always in control, do you imagine be the one who can get him out of control? He must be a beast in bed, men with skill don't need to talk about it or say how awesome they are because they KNOW it.

Suddenly Solas turned his head in our direction, we hide under the window laughing.

\- And yes he can be skinny but I already saw what is under that shirt and he is fine, maybe if I do the naked man? That can work in women?

\- The naked man? What is that?

\- You sneak into his room and you wait for him naked, there are two options he will laugh at you and he will tell you to leave or he will laugh and have sex with you.

\- That's very clever I must try that the next time, and I know perfectly with who.

We talked more about men, about Ironbull, Vivienne, Sera and Blackwall, the new members of the inquisition. He talked to me about his interest for Maxwell, I was pretty sure Maxwell is gay I could smell it. He was not so sure - it doesn't normally take me this long to get a man to lay with me

\- Maybe he is just shy, maybe he want more than one night.

\- Darling, men are different from women - he replied with confidence.

\- Well mine is an elf, maybe it is different between elves.

He caressed my arm giving me animosity - you could go after Cullen, I can let him to you - I rolled my eyes - he is very sexy but he is kind of boring.

\- Maybe a toy could help you, I think I have one of they somewhere.

\- Oh I used to have toys in my world, is not like I had problem to find guys is just I'm an incurable romantic, but still with high libido. But don't worry, when I'm gonna be able to use it? He is at the same time with me in the house.

\- You're going to attract a desire demon if you continue like this.

\- I don't want think in that.

\- But you should.

I trained with Solas that day, still hurt me to see him. He looked so lonely in that cell, so sad. And when he saw me, his expression, then he hug me, his touch "I have been a fool" and he was, now he was.

We come back together to the house.

He didn't kiss me because he was contaminated by the red lyrium "now I'm gonna die without know how it feels being with you"

\- I would like to speak with you if is possible.

\- Yes of course Hahren - I said lost in my thoughts.

\- Sit with me da'len - I followed him in silent.

\- I should say you're doing a wonderful progress in your training, however as I said about the emotions, in a mage are deeply connected with his magic, you're not the exception and I'm fearing this strong emotions you have can attract demons.

I sighed defeated and saw the roof of the house. Nothing could be easy in my world or in this.

\- With the time I will forget what I saw Solas, I appreciate your concern but are nothing I can do, I saw you die and... I know was not you, was another you in another reality, he knew the value of certain things by losing them, he had lost everything, so lonely - my voice was a whisper.

\- And yet I'm here.

\- And yet you're here, I feel sorrow for that man not for you, because he was alone and I could heal him, I wanted, but was too late... - I couldn't see him to his face right now - did you knew your name in my mother tongue means alone?

He was confused - how is that? - I shrugged my shoulders - is almost like a sick joke I guess, in Spanish Solas means alone - he was affected by this new information, I continued - maybe what affect me more is the fact that I know the feeling very well, I was so stupid when I was more young, I had all my family around me, my uncles and cousins and I always thought was annoying such big crowd, even when I laughed with they. Then I had to escape from my country thanks to the governors, for whom those like me who did not share their political ideals were a threat and left everything behind, my friends, my family, my house, my social position, to become a immigrant, an outcast among mine, in a land where I didn't talk they language where I was nothing for they, working and asking for help for be able to stay there and help my family to get out of my country and never return, I was alone you know? and there was when I appreciated what I had, what I never thought was so important... before I come here I knew I was never going to see my family again, I'm just learning how to live with that as your other you did.

I shake my head and stand up - I really need a drink - and left the house, he didn't stopped me.

In the tavern I met Sera, exactly the kind of person I wanted to find, someone who didn't think to much about anything, a party girl.

We cheers our first beer and Dorian soon joined to us.

We was talking about everything and nothing and after four drinks I was in the mood.

\- If you have a new body that's mean you are virgin? - Sera asked wickedly, I tensed - oh fuck no, I don't wasn't live that again! - I complained. Dorian rubbed my back - shhh can't be that bad right?

\- Well if you're with a man could be horrible, a female touch is much better, I could help you with that you know? I promise you will not regret - Sera said caressing my hand.

\- Sera - I started trying to speak properly - I'm sorry but you don't have the proper equipment.

\- Oh Teren, you don't know the things I have.

\- I know all this toys, but is a toy, you know how perfect it is a real one? Soft and hard at same time? - I sighed.

\- Of all the colors and shapes, warm to the touch - Dorian continued.

\- So beautiful...

\- That's disgusting! - Sera complained.

\- No! What are you talking about! - I drank more of my fifth beer or was the sixth? - is a great compliment have them hard for you, you know? - Dorian erupted in laughter at my side - I'm sorry Sera I'm just pretty sure I just like men.

\- You are weird, both of you are, just the simply fact you like elfy things.

Ironbull joined to us and I was already drunk, we cheers for another round and everything was spinning. I remember giving to Ironbull a lapdance or at least trying in my drunkenness.

Then saying to him "oh I thought you was him" and going back to the house.

Walk made me a little conscious of how drunk I was, when I finally arrived l was laughing and I almost fell - ups, sorry - I whispered to Solas who looked like he was waiting for me with a ridiculous book in his hand - you are very drunk - he stands and gave me an annoyed look.

\- Yes I'm, try not to take so much advantage of me - I approached to him, yes, I was drunk but still conscious, I knew what I was doing just I didn't have a hint of inhibition.

My hands traveled playfully towards his belt, he takes my hand and with the other take my face, to make me see his eyes - stopped - just a single word.

\- You're always in control of yourself, that's so sexy, so tempting, it makes me wonder if you would continued in control in intimacy or your let yourself lost - his face changed, he was trying to not smile - or maybe you would like to control me, deciding when and how many.

I started to move, to dance against his body, well I would not be a good Latina if I didn't like to dance. I heard him swallow when I gave him my back to continue moving - mmm... tempting, but I think you should really go to sleep.

I started to feel soo tired.

Was this his power?

When I awakened in the Fade pleasure was in the hair, even when everything was fuzzy.

He was between my legs, was this a dream, I couldn't see him well, being drunk in the Fade was a crazy idea.

I moaned, and like a dream where nothing is really connected or clear I felt in a cloud, he grunted as he continued with his tasks, my body arching, what was he doing to me? His hands around my hips and his diabolical tongue playing with my most sensitive point.

I came hard.

I woke up. Still was of night, in his bed Solas continued sleeping.

That was a dreaming? That could be a demon?

I drank a glass of water, he continued dreaming and I was ashamed. Why did I like the boy with problems?

I went outside.

I discovered a new place or at least was there all the time and I never find it. There was located a catapult, precisely a trebuchet, was something incredible to see, I saw it all my life in book and games and now I have one in front of me, I approached excited until I saw someone sit in the base of the machine.

He was impossible to confuse, at least was not with his armor. The Herald reacted to my presence - hello miss Teren - he said quickly, as if I found him in a bad moment.

\- Hello Herald.

Was cold and the snow has accumulated in our surroundings, in the sky the breach illuminated with intensity.

\- I know what represents the breach in the sky but at the same time is so beautiful - I said sitting at his side.

He sighed next to me - it is, I wonder why the maker will created something like this and why will give to me the power to close it, do you believe in the Maker?

Certainly the mark in his hand was impressive, even with gloves was posible to see - I do believe in a maker but I don't know if is the same that you believe - he smiled - that's better than nothing.

\- Maybe, it hurts you?

\- No, is just very uncomfortable but sometimes I can forget is there - we continued seeing the breach, I wondered if see something with my own eyes as the super tornado in Jupiter would be the same - we are going to close it tomorrow with the help of the mages, can I count with you?

He looked so preoccupied - of course you can, I... will do my best Maxwell - I could see his mind was beyond our conversation - hey, you're gonna close it! For some reason you have the mark, Maker or not you're the one who is gonna close it - he smiled - thank you Teren, I'm glad to have you in my team, everybody see me as the Herald and is nice to have some normality, be able to speak just as a human.

\- Of course, I understand the heavy weight you have in your shoulders, you can count with me, I also need a friend - he hugged me.

We talk more until the sun raised and he had to go back to his duties and the preparation for tomorrow.

I felt sorry for the man, so much to do, so much responsibilities.

Early I saw Assan, a Dalish girl who worked for the inquisition, she was nice with me, maybe because I look like a elf. She was beautiful with her golden hair and with the intricate marks in her face.

\- Hello Assan! How are you? - she jumped and when she saw me she smiled shyly - hello lethallan, I'm fine today is a very busy day, I'm afraid I can't talk to much with you - I excused my self - are no problem, but maybe I can help you?

\- I don't know if that is...

\- Please, let me be helpful, between two the worst is faster.

In the end she agreed and we started in the kitchen, first prepare the food for the army. I was no surprise to see why the menus was in the majority soup, was more easy, feed an army was a complicated matter. That morning we started preparing porridge, I like the porridge but with a little of sugar, so when no one saw me I added some pinches.

Having the opportunity of being a "normal elf" allowed me to see how bastards was humans with they, despite us being the ones who prepared their food, some of them looked at us as if we were garbage. Assan kept her face down, trying to not call the attention that submissive attitude bothered me, not her, the fact that she had to do it to survive.

\- Look that face and that mouth - a soldier went to his friend but he was looking at me, pig - she must be a good sucker - I squeezed my fists in anger, I remembered my relaxation exercises, I concentrated on my breaths.

When I gave him his bowl he caressed my hand. I hated when men do that.

Looking around me trying to find support in the other cookers I didn't find it, the rest were human and preferred to ignore the situation.

I shrugged and froze his hand, he started to complain and I continued working as if nothing happened, in the beginning no one payed him attention but then I noticed the bowl was stuck to his hand, I tried to not laugh. He got running to a boiling pot of water, in the middle of the scandal and confusion I escaped before they pointed me.

Finished the breakfast I looked for Assan again - hey! - she ran where I was, smiling - I can't believe what you did! That was so funny - she was laughing - are you not get in troubles? - was the first time I saw her so happy.

\- Was in self defense.

\- I wish I could defend myself as you - now she was sad and shy again, I taked her hand - they did something to you before? - the elf shook her head.

\- They bother me sometimes but only with words - that made my blood boil, just words until they decide to make things worse? Oh no, not in my watch.

We walk together - I understand but you have the right to defend yourself, to rise your voice, also I think you should get a weapon with you and learn how use it, some males are just animals Assan - she looked scared, I hated the idea of her alone to the disposition of others, and I knew her, what about others? Was the destiny of females live this kind of shit? - do you know Sera?

\- Yes, the crazy elf.

\- Exactly, she is crazy but she knows how use a weapon, I'm going to tell her to train you, I really think you should do it.

\- Thank you lethallan!

I smiled to her - do you have some free time? I really will like to talk about your pantheon.

She nodded confused.

Sit in front of the Chantry she asked me - what do you want to know?

Everything?

I had a notebook and pencil in my hand.

\- So... for what I understood you have nine principal gods, they are Elgar'nan the all Father and god of vengeance, Mythal All Mother and the Great Protector, Falon'Din friend of the dead, Dirthamen the keeper of Secrets, Andruil goddess of hunt, Sylaise the heartkeeper, June god of the craft, Ghilan'nain the mother of the halla and Fen'harel the dread wolf, this last one I don't understand his purpose, he was the god of what?

She looked uncomfortable - he is the god of treason, he betrayed all the gods and sealed them and that's why they don't heard us anymore, you must be careful of him may the dread wolf never hear your steps.

\- Why he would seal the other gods?

\- Because is nature is betray.

\- I see - I was writing all of that - why are so many statues of him? I just made a travel to Redcliffe and he was everywhere.

\- Is for keep him away, are stories about him, about how he continued betraying the People.

\- Correctly, because he is the only elven god that remains - she nodded and I sketched a wolf, I like wolfs, was my favorite animal after dogs but in the end they are related. I wondered if this "gods" was just powerful people, with magic everything looks possible, what if the Greek mythology was based on powerful mages from here?

We talked more about the gods, about how Dirthamen gave knowledge to the elves and how Sylaise gave them fire. I expended the rest of the day with her, between she explained to me about the Vallaslin and when she received and how her clan was slayed by demons.

Before come back to home I talked with Sera, she was upset, take me a couple of minutes change her mind, she accepted because she also hated of men trying to take advantage of her. I thought in talk with Maxwell but I knew he would be too occupied this night.

Then I went home.


	4. Chapter 4

~o~

When he finished his duties of that day, he come back to that small place he share with her and called home. The last day she had revealed more of herself, giving him a new perspective of her. Making him feel a deep desire to protect her.

Teren was sitting in front of the table, reading from a small notebook - hello Solas, how are you? - she smiled to him, as if nothing had happened, as if until recently they had not shared the most intimate moments. He tried to not stared to her sketch, but he found there a beautiful design of a Fen'harel statue. Again he wondered if would be a good idea to make her one of his agents.

\- Elves are treated as second class citizens everywhere? - she asked bitter, yes, he heard about the incident - unfortunately yes.

She denied with a lost look - I don't know if is because now I look like an elf but I can't let this continue happen and don't do anything about it, now I have the power to stand against the oppressors, why would I stay sitting?

Solas felt proud of her, that kind of fire is what he was looking for - and how you would change it? You are just one, da'len - she frowned and stand next to him - I know I'm just one, that's why I need to think and compare with cultures that have been oppressed in my world and see how they achieved it, if I follow the example of my own history... it's bloody.

\- Sometime it's necessary.

\- I don't know if I'm prepare for that - she hugged herself and he could not help but caress her arms, trying to comfort her - let's not think in that, tomorrow is gonna be a big day and you should get some sleep. She nodded but before go to her bed she hugged him.

And was that kind of hug a woman gave just when she is interested, with her hole body allowing him steal some contact - mmm... you're so talk - certainly she was a head more small than him but beautifully proportioned. If he was more younger this would not end only in a hug. Then she stood on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, very close to his mouth - buenas noches Solas, good night - she was always trying to tease him, her beautiful caramel eyes saw his lips before leave him. She could made his blood boil.

~o~

Next day we was in front of the breach, it was amazing to see, something so curious and beautiful could be so dangerous. I must say I was terrified, this could end so bad and still all the mages was at my side, hearing the directions of Solas to help the Herald.

I could understand how Cullen had this ability to encourage the troops but him? He has been in other battles? Who was him? It scares me how little I know about him.

Having no time for reflect the mages knelt and I followed they feeling how this energy passed to Maxwell. With his hand pointed to the breach I saw the light show, so close to the Fade. It was bad on my part to hate not being able to leave the breach open?

I was the only one who felt good around it?

He closed it.

The energy send us back and part of that energy stayed with me.

Nobody seemed to notice. They was more worried to see the Herald. He was fine with his lovely smile, Solas was fine too and I was relieved. The cheers did not take long to be heard.

We come back to Heaven, I hugged Maxwell and he hugged me back, he was very brave. Cassandra was very happy too. Even to my surprise also Solas. He normally didn't express happiness.

The town received us with a celebration.

I loose the track of the Herald, Cassandra and Solas.

But Sera approached to me with a pint, we toasted with the company of Varric, Blackwall, Dorian and Ironbull. Was too good to be true.

Varric started to tell the story of how they found me when I saw Solas at the distance. Nearly to the house. I excused myself, taking two pints with me.

When I approached to him, he seemed still happy - hi stranger - I offered him a beer, he declined - common... do it for me, when was the last time you drank anyway? - I put my best puppy eyes.

He sighed resigned - all right.

\- For more moments of celebration - I said, he smiled to me and hit his pint with mine - cheers.

\- Salud - I said seeing him to his eyes as I learned in France.

When he tasted the beer he wrinkled his face - I know, sorry, I didn't find any wine - he shook his head - don't worry, it's not so bad, besides the point is to drink with you and I enjoy that - my heart jumped - you see it? there's no point in resisting me, you just have to let yourself go.

Oh he get my point.

\- I am tempted - he said in a whisper. I bit my lips and he followed the movement.

Ding

Ding

Ding

The sound of the bells! I could heard Cullen at the distance.

\- Take your staff - Solas ordered me - and don't get away from me - I nodded and followed him.

When we arrived to the gate this was opened and a very strange boy was talking with the Herald, saying the Templars was here with the Elder One to kill him, precisely the Herald, because he took his mages. Maxwell asked to Cullen for a plan, he just told him to hit him hard, whatever that means, then the commander approached to the mages.

\- Mages! You... you have sanction to engage them! That is Samson. He will not make it easy! Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!

Solas took my hand and guided me with the Herald's team, I was out of myself. In the middle of a war.

We run through the camp to the east area, where was the big catapult and there I get the idea. I fought next to Solas, protecting Maxwell, Cassandra and Varric, next to soldiers of the inquisition against the corrupt templars. Until finally being able to activate the catapult.

The shot hit the peak of the mountain, we were all impressed as the avalanche devoured the torches that represented our enemies.

Some screamed of happiness and clap for the victory but the calm lasted very little.

The flapping of a gigantic creature silenced us, a ball of fire hit the catapult, breaking it into pieces.

I didn't wanted to die in this way.

We ran away.

Just to find the blacksmith trying to access to his house. Maxwell and Cassandra helped him.

In front of us more enemies appeared and I called the storm, they were consumed for the thunderstorm - we need help others - Varric said when we finished with the group in front of us.

So we did, we helped others until we arrived to the Chantry.

They let us entered. I was trying really hard to not think in those I killed as people, they was just monsters right? I couldn't concentrate on the conversation Maxwell, Cullen, Roderick and the strange boy were having. Until the Herald chose his group for a suicide mission. They would be fighting to give us time to escape. I wasn't on his team.

But Solas was.

\- No... - I whispered to him - he saw me worried - don't worry about me da'len, I will see you soon.

My head was going beyond the facts - I will not loose you again, if you die... - I need to calm down - I will not forgive you!

He just smiled to me and they left.

Would be that the last time I will see him?

We barely escape.

I helped by making quick curettes since my healing spells still need practice and time, we didn't have either. Walking in the snow I thought of the others I had left behind, but I could feel in the distance the essence of Solas and Maxwell's brand. They are going to return.

I don't know for how long we walk, we passed a mountain until finally we started to set the camp.

Between help others I kept my mind occupied, healing spells require all my attention, the man in from of me had broken ribs. When I finally finished the other healers told me to rest. I felt useless.

\- Teren...

With a smile I look for him, behind me Solas with his staff in hand watched me. He looked fine, alive and safe. I hugged him - I knew that you were going to return - I felt safe at his side - where is Maxwell and the others?

\- Cassandra and Varric they came back with me, Maxwell stayed behind fighting against the Elder One.

\- But he is still alive.

\- How you're so sure? - I separated from him and he studied my answer.

\- I can feel the mark in his hand, don't you?

\- That's not usual Teren - he whispered, he meditated for a few minutes while his gaze was lost - we should talk about it, but not here, are too many ears.

I nodded.

At the end Maxwell also appeared.

Maybe just for my ego I continued helping to heal, because I wanted be good in that. And at the couple of days we moved. Solas told me he knew a place where the inquisition could work, we were guided by Maxwell.

When we reached the fortress of Skyhold I was impressed. How something that big could be completely alone?

And it was.

The huge walls made me think in castles of the Middle Age. Impressive. Take us a couple of hours to settle and in some aspects a couple of days. Leliana was kind enough to give me my own room. I tried to refuse it but she insisted. The room was in an outer wing in a passageway where there were four other rooms.

That first night in Skyhold, I was too tired to even go to check where was the others.

The music sounded high, I was in the middle of a crowd, with some of my new friends in a club in Paris. Single. Dancing as if I had drunk several drinks of alcohol.

In that instant I was happy.

Just a memory.

I could feel eyes on me, a part of me, love it. But no one was seeing me, then who?

My dress was small, also my neckline and I knew how to move. Who was looking me?

I stopped.

Searching for those eyes I could feel in my skin. The music was still on but everybody was frozen, like in the background of my dream, as they was not important, maybe because they was not really there.

Until I saw him, he did not match with the rest of my dream, his features, his clothes, his ears. I approached to him. He had this look, like a predator.

\- Do you like what you see?

I turned so he could see me better, his eyes was bright - this is how a young teacher will dress and dance in your world? - he was jealous.

\- I was not in the middle of a class - I crossed my arms, making my breasts even more visible, he did not miss that detail - in my world and the time in which I lived wasn't so puritan, you are not gonna made me feel ashamed of myself.

\- It is strange look an elf dressing and acting like this - he was ruining a good memory.

\- In my world women found sexual liberation, is not like I dress like this everyday, I could but was not my style, normally I'm more conservative with some exceptions when I go to party.

\- That's because you was looking a mate? - his tone was starting to bother me.

\- Maybe - I approached to him to dance, he didn't move but also didn't stopped me, his hands traveled to my hips while I showed him a sensual movement, my hands caressed his head - I have been alone for a couple of years without any companion, I would lie if I told you that I don't want a little attention and your look on me - we stayed for a while like this, while I continued to dance in a gentle rhythm.

But I know that there is something that prevents him from moving forward with me. So I stopped and stepped back. He was confused.

The dream around us faded.

We was now in Skyhold, in the principal room.

My clothes was "normal" again - this place is amazing - I said trying to break the ice, he still was confused and I saw him, I was waiting for him to behave as a habit, distant and cold.

\- You're always trying to seduce me, with what objective? - he was regaining his composure.

\- It's so hard to believe I'm interested in you?

\- Yes and no. But I do want to know why? I can't give you one night.

I was trying really hard to not blush, to calm my heart, I was confused and hurt, he was rejecting me? - maybe I seduce you, as you said, because for me a romantic interest is closely linked with desire - (with sexual desire) but I couldn't say that to him. He walked around me, thinking - I don't like see the loneliness in your eyes when I can fill that space.

\- I said can't give you one night da'len - he stopped in from of me, he seemed calm but in his eyes was a battle - I'm not one night material Solas.

He looked in conflict with himself - how could you if you don't know anything about me? - I froze because there was the root of our problem - you will tell me, when you're ready - I took his hand. I leaned against his body, he didn't try to move me - is that enough for you? - he asked me caressing my cheek.

\- For the moment it is.

Apparently he liked my answer, his arms wrapped my body against his. It felt good feel his essence this close, so powerful, so manly.

Taking my cheeks in his hands he brought my face against his. Our lips met in a soft kiss, I got even closer to his body, one of his hands went down to my lower back while our kiss intensified, while our tongues were found.

He separated of me.

\- No, no like this.

\- What?

He disappeared, I was confused. What was all this about? I thought we had finally resolved our differences.

I woke up.

Was still of night when I lit a candle. I could feel him before he hit my door. I ran to open him. I looked happy - enter.

When I closed the door he kissed me, his hands ran through my body, hungry, until they stopped in my ass, massaging me against him and his excitement, now I was happy too.

He raised me with one arm and I let out a cry of surprise, we laughed together. I didn't know he could be that strong, I forgot it quickly while I received kisses on my neck and his free hand caressed my breast. My laughter turned into moans. He took me to the bed, where he sat and kept me sitting on him, still kissing my neck and me wagging my hips squeezing against him.

He skillfully removed my robe, I was completely naked on top of him, the way he looked at me had me on the verge of lust. Lying me on the bed, I watched him take off his shirt before I could help him, now only in pants before I could help him to take off the blissful garment he distracted me by kissing my breasts.

My nipples were strangely sensitive, his tongue stroked my nipples with expertise, I thought I could cum in this way if he continued, then his hand go down to my center and he touched it, I was soaking.

With a grunt he kissed me on my lips again, hungry, raw. While his fingers were playing with my wet clitoris - you're so wet, so sensitive - this was him out of control, I loved the way he looked at me.

\- I need you inside of me please - I begged him, while my hands unbuttoned his pants and looked for his member. I took it in my hands surprised, by its size, by its heat, his hardness. I saw him surprised and he seemed more relieved when I started pumping it. We could skip the preliminaries, right? We would have time for that later.

I managed to lower his pants, while he kissed my sensitive ears. I guided him to my center, his tip found my barrier - are you virgin? - he asked me in a low and confused voice - just in this world - I kissed him and I took him by the back of his neck, I didn't want him to give such importance to the matter.

He came in and it hurt a little, just a little. Until he entered completely, observing my reactions. I didn't know how much I missed being this complete and how strange it felt at the beginning. We kissed and caressed, his greedy hands caressed my breasts, he told me how beautiful I'm and for how long he wanted to see me like that, naked in the bed just for him. The urge to make him move grew in me, my hips shook and he understood the message. The first thrusts were slow, very slow, just trying, when I announced him that I was going to cum, he stepped up rhythm.

I came hard. More kisses, my nails scratching his back, the sound that escaped from his lips. I came again. The movement of my breasts brushing against his hard chest. He being so deep in me, filling me completely, his hands on my hip, controlling the rhythm.

A hand on my waist and another behind my neck, forcing me to see him, his rapid and deep thrusts. His breathing ragged and his eyes looking at me deeply, as if I was the object of his devotions, his forehead against mine without stopping looking at me, still penetrating me until he came, his moans that he tried to silence kissing me, I had cum also of just imagining him ending inside me.

Slow and deep thrusts of the pleasure that remained. I embraced him and I felt close to him, happy.


End file.
